


[Podfic] Ineffable Holiday 2020, Ch18: Wine

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: An angel and a demon drink quite a bit of wine, and a (sexy) drunken challenge is issued.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Ineffable Holiday 2020, Ch18: Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableToreshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ineffable Holiday 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818170) by [IneffableToreshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi). 



Happy Holidays, everyone! This is such an adorkable fic, so a big thank you to IneffableToreshi for letting me narrate her work! It's a little mature, and a lot of good fun. ;) 

Stay safe and warm out there! 

Google Drive Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HoCWYI52eO51YcliP1o-uuKK4jgOx_Jd/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink: IneffableHolidays2020_Ch18_Wine](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HoCWYI52eO51YcliP1o-uuKK4jgOx_Jd/view?usp=sharing)

YouTube Video Link (with picture!): https://youtu.be/3sWxQeg0ZSE

[YouTube Video Hyperlink: IneffableHolidays2020_Ch18_Wine](https://youtu.be/3sWxQeg0ZSE)

Very Respectfully,  
SkyAsimaru


End file.
